SpongeBob SquarePants: Friend, Enemie...Brother?
SpongeBob SquarePants: Friend, Enemie,... Brother?! SpongeBob finds out he's black. Season: 3 Episode: 14 Total Episode Count: 42 Prod. no.: 3ACX06 Featuring: SpongeBob, Patrick Star, Nate SquarePants Also Appearing: Dennis Miller, O.K. Simpson, Plankton, Cindi, Sandy, Squidward, Pearl, Carter Cheeks, Barbara Cheeks, Tom Smith, Thomas SquarePants, Osias SquarePants, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Weird Harold, Bucky, Russell Cosby, Rudy Davis Musical Numbers: SpongeBob's Playhouse Plot: When Patrick start talking "street" (speaking in black vernacular), SpongeBob first thinks he is "speaking in tongues" and tries an exorcism. Later, at Tom's suggestion, SpongeBob tires to get Patrick to connect with his Irish heritage, but a trip to the genealogical section of the library reveals the SquarePants family has a black ancestor, Nate SquarePants. After SpongeBob finds out from Carter's book on the Cheeks family history Nate was a slave owned by the Cheeks family, SpongeBob demands reparations from Carter, who gives him $20,000 nver to mention the matter again. SpongeBob squanders the money to convert the living room into a replica of Pee-Wee's Playhouse, which angers Sandy, and SpongeBob's new black brothers. Meanwhile, after the basketball game, Plankton becomes obsessed with the cheerleaders at Buddy Cianci Junior High, because he believes they have mind control powers, having seen them pump up the audience, including himself. He begins following them and listening to their conversations to learn about their techniques, eventually adopting their ways, and even throwing up because he is "the cheerleading squad's blimp". While spying on the cheerleaders in the locker room at school, Plankton hears the cheerleader, Cindi yelling at the squad for messing up their pyramid during practice. He concludes that the pyramid is their source of power, so he plots to get rid of Cindi to take her place at the top of the pyramid at the upcoming game. At the game, SpongeBob is ostracized by both black and white communities, while Plankton kidnaps Cindi, blinds her with a rope, covers her mouth with duct tape, and hides her in the men's bathroom. Dressed as Cindi, he takes her position on top of the pyramid and attempts to control the audience, telling them to stab each other with knives. The pyramid falls and Plankton drops the megaphone. In the bathroom, SpongeBob soon hallucinates about Nate, who teaches him not to matter that he has a black ancestor and encourages him to do something nice with the money. SpongeBob picks it up and announces to the audience that he realizes he made a mistake, and that he will be sharing his reparation money with his brothers, tossing the money onto the basketball court. When black and white audience members grab the cash, SpongeBob announces he meant it only for his black brothers. In the closing scene, Fred finds Cindi bound and gagged in the bathroom stall and is delighted, exclaiming "Dear Diary...JACKPOT!" Cutaways #Hypnotized #SpongeBob narrates his life #Playing "Operation" #Osias SquarePants #Thomas SquarePants #Bad idea Trivia *TBA Rating TV-14: D Gallery Blaef.png|French title card SBY,tnO.png|Japanese title card BEA,eH.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 3